Duellistes et péripéties familiales
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Série d'OS familiaux suivant les différentes histoires des personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh plusieurs années après l'animé. Chapitre 1- Au milieu du sable : Shizu x adult!Makuba. Chapitre 2- Termites et entassement familial : Joey x Mai (Polarship), Tristan x Sérénity (Ardentship), Joey & Sérénity.
1. Au milieu du désert

La première fois que Makuba s'était retrouvé au milieu des pyramides égyptiennes, ça lui avait fait comme un choc. Il n'avait vu les majestueux monuments que dans les livres d'Histoire, et ça lui avait toujours semblé appartenir à un autre monde, un âge qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas été très à l'aise. Les hautes constructions imposantes et immuables, le soleil brûlant, les étendues de sable infinies, tout cela lui avait tout de suite donné très soif. C'était stupide, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans le désert égyptien. Même s'il savait qu'on pouvait parfaitement y vivre, que la famille de sa femme le faisait depuis des générations et qu'ils pourraient rapidement retourner à la civilisation en cas de besoin. Mais quand même...

Le jeune homme mit sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil et mieux observer le paysage, et pour empêcher ses longs cheveux noirs de lui voler devant les yeux. La valise qu'il portait à la main commençait à lui tirer sur le bras, le lourd sac qui pendait à son côté lui sciait le flanc. Il mourrait déjà de soif ! Avec une moue d'autodérision, il chassa cette idée. C'était seulement tout ce sable qui l'angoissait.

"Tu ne dis rien, le taquina Shizu en arrivant derrière lui. Est-ce que c'est la grandeur de l'Égypte qui te laisse bouchée bée ?

-Non, c'est tout ce sable, avoua honnêtement Makuba en crachotant discrètement la poussière qui était entrée dans sa bouche. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'y habituer.

-De toute façon, nous ne resterons ici qu'une petite partie de l'année, lui rappela sa femme en se chargeant d'un gros sac de sport, plein à craquer d'affaires de bébé. Je suis à la charge des collections du musée de la ville, si tu te souviens bien. Et puis... c'est bien toi qui ne voulais pas passer trop de temps loin de ton frère, non ?"

Elle sourit, amusée. Makuba fit la moue comme lorsqu'il était enfant, une mimique adorable. Il calla son sac sur ses reins et se rapprocha de son épouse pour prendre délicatement le bébé qu'elle tenait.

"Tu as beau jeu de te moquer, c'est bien toi qui téléphones à tes frères au moins une fois par jour quand tu n'es pas avec eux.

-J'en ai besoin pour mon travail, objecta Shizu.

-Moi aussi !"

La femme se tourna vers la jeep de laquelle ils étaient sortis et se pencha à la portière. Elle échangea quelques mots avec ses frères, pressa le bras de Marek en passant la tête dans l'habitacle, puis celui d'Odion. Ils lui adressèrent des encouragements et des félicitations, puis le frère aîné enclencha la marche arrière et la jeep démarra en faisant voler des jets de poussière jaune.

Pendant ce temps-là, Makuba jouait avec l'enfant qu'il avait pris dans ses bras. Son teint métis était déjà plus en adéquation avec le paysage que celui, plutôt pâle, de son père. De sa petite main, le bébé essayait d'attraper le nez de Makuba, qui esquivait à chaque fois ses maladroites tentatives en bougeant la tête, puis embrassait sa petite main, son nez, son front et ses cheveux noirs. Shizu sourit. Oui, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part pour plusieurs mois, mais ils seraient biens, ici. L'endroit était chaud et sec, et leur fils aurait peu de camarades de jeu (elle ignorait si les autres membres de l'expédition avaient des enfants... sûrement que non), mais elle était sûre que tout se passerait sous les meilleurs auspices. Il serait bien temps de rentrer à la ville le temps de quelques jours, à l'occasion, voir ses frères, ses neveux Nuru -le fils de Marek- et Karim -celui d'Odion, déjà âgé de quatre ans-. Et puis à Domino City, bien sûr. Makuba ne voulait pas être séparé de Seto très longtemps.

"Je crois qu'Ame a assez joué dans le sable pour aujourd'hui, décréta-t-elle en prenant le bébé des bras de son mari. Descendons dans le village souterrain avant que la tempête ne devienne trop forte.

-J'espère qu'il y a du réseau, en bas, répliqua Makuba en fronçant les sourcils. Seto m'a dit de l'appeler quand on arriverait.

-Bien sûr, tu pourras lui parler aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, assura Shizu en le poussant vers l'entrée avec son coude, bébé Ame dans les bras. Veille simplement à ne pas épuiser notre forfait de téléphone.

-Ah ! Je suis le vice-président de la Kaiba Corp. ! Je peux épuiser mon forfait aussi souvent que je le veux !"

Shizu secoua la tête, amusée. Oui, songea-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans le passage. Tout se passerait très bien.


	2. Termites et entassement familial

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-vingt-troisième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "__Xylophage__". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit en une heure deux jours après la Nuit._

* * *

Sérénity observa d'un air dépité les trous qui apparaissaient dans la charpente, et le bois pourri à l'inférieur, là où les termites et autres insectes xylophages avaient entrepris de dévorer le bois. Son mari donna un petit coup dans un coin de la poutre pour lui montrer. Elle se troua aussitôt.

"Et toute la charpente est comme ça, conclut Tristan en soupirant. Elle est fichue. Il va falloir que nous appelions quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, pendant ce temps. C'est devenu trop dangereux pour les filles, s'inquiéta Sérénity. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous chez Joey ? Je n'ai pas envie de te savoir ici alors que la maison pourrait te tomber dessus d'une minute à l'autre.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Tristan en venant l'embrasser. Les trépieds que la compagnie a installés en attendait soutiendront le toit, pendant qu'ils la refont. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout est en ordre avant de vous rejoindre.

-D'accord. Ne tarde pas trop, où Joey et Mai devront dîner en retard, et tu sais combien ça s'annonce vite anarchique pour eux, quand c'est le cas.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je me souviens très bien de la dernière fois où ces petits monstres nous ont fait regretter d'être arrivés en retard."

Son mari semblait horrifié, d'un seul coup. Sérénity laissa échapper un rire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de se pencher pour saisir le sac qui contenait des affaires de bébé d'une main, et de prendre dans son autre bras la petite fille qui était assise à ses pieds.

"Vous êtes prêtes, toutes les deux ? lança-t-elle à leurs deux filles aînées qui avaient défait la moitié de leurs petits sacs à dos, lassées d'attendre, pour jouer avec de petits avions en plastique. Rangez-moi tout ça, je vous ai dit que nous allions chez tonton Joey, ce soir.

-Je m'occuperai de la valise avec nos affaires, glissa Tristan pendant que les deux enfants s'exécutaient en se chamaillant sur qui avait volé le jouet de l'autre. Autant que vous soyez chez Joey quand ça dégénèrera.

-Tristan, voyons !

-Quoi ?"

Sérénity leva les yeux au ciel et prit ses filles par le bras pour les faire sortir de la maison. Le pire, c'était que les choses allaient forcément dégénérer une fois qu'elle serait chez son frère. Elles seraient bien trop ravies de passer plusieurs jours en compagnie de leurs cousines et de leur cousin, et la jeune femme n'était pas certaine d'être capable de faire face à cette explosive décharge d'énergie. Heureusement que Joey était une vraie pile électrique, lui aussi.

"Ah, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama son frère avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il la vit sur le seuil. Ma petite sœur préférée ! Viens là que je t'embrasse !

-Tonton Joey ! pépièrent Luna et Loan en se haussant sur la pointe de leurs petits pieds pour se suspendre à ses bras.

-Mes nièces préférées ! Venez là, vous aussi !"

Sérénity se retrouva étouffée dans un énorme câlin à cinq qui lui fit comme toujours un bien fou, avant d'être introduite à l'intérieur. Comme toujours, le sol était jonché de jouets, de magazines pour enfants et de vêtements en tous genres, Joey et Mai ayant depuis longtemps renoncé à garder leur domicile en bon état avec quatre boules d'énergie permanentes. Et bientôt cinq, parce que Mai était de nouveau enceinte. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'une grande famille, maintenant, elle était servie.

"Ah, Sérénity ! lança-t-elle justement en l'apercevant depuis le canapé où elle était avachie. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas venir te voir, mais... je crois que je n'ai plus la force de me lever de cette banquette.

-Bien sûr, je comprends, répondit sa belle-sœur en souriant avec compassion, mais avant qu'elle puisse la rejoindre en enjambant les jouets, Luna et Loan lui foncèrent entre les jambes pour courir vers leur tante.

-Est-ce que ton bébé va bientôt arriver ? demanda l'aînée en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Tu es énorme !

-Eh bien, c'est très gentil, fit mine de s'offusquer Mai. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il devrait bientôt arriver. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, j'en ai vraiment assez de passer ma vie aux toilettes.

-Luna ! Loan ! Vous êtes arrivées ! pépia alors une petite voix féminine qui provenait de l'autre bout du salon. Venez, on a plein de choses à vous montrer !"

Surexcitées, les deux filles de Sérénity et Tristan rejoignirent en courant leurs cousines Céleste et Yume, qui étaient, comme tous les enfants de Joey et Mai, aussi blondes que leurs parents.

"Et essayez de vous amuser en silence, au moins quelques minutes ! leur rappela Mai. Maintenant, nous sommes quatre à avoir besoin de calme : moi, le futur bébé, votre petit frère et le bébé de tatie Ren !

-Promis ! répondirent en coeur les quatre fillettes avant de disparaître.

-Et moi alors, je n'ai pas besoin de repos ? feignit de protester Joey.

-Toi, tu es presque aussi surexcité qu'elles !"

Sérénity rit, tout à fait d'accord avec elle, et s'assit dans un fauteuil avec son bébé sur les genoux. Son frère commença à énumérer les différentes étapes de leur installation, à Tristan et à elle, tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand Livia, la plus âgée de leurs enfants, s'approcha calmement pour embrasser sa tante.

"Alors... Mai et moi allons garder notre chambre... Tristan et toi pouvez dormir sur le canapé-lit du salon, il est très confortable, si on oublie les jouets que les petites terreurs passent leur temps à égarer dedans... On vous donnera aussi un lit pliant pour la petite, et Luna et Loan peuvent dormir ensemble dans la chambre de Céleste. Elle dormira avec Yume, et Livia et Hiroto resteront chacun dans la leur..."

Leur dernier-né s'approchait justement à leur tour pour saluer sa tante et sa cousine.

"Quant aux repas... Les filles ! s'interrompit Joey en entendant un grand bruit venir depuis la chambre de Céleste. Les filles, on ne saute pas sur le lit ! Qu'est-ce que votre mère vous a dit !"

Il revint quelques instants plus tard pour continuer son énumération sous le regard amusé de sa femme, qui ne l'aidait nullement, mais il n'arriva jamais au bout. Il ne vit même pas Tristan arriver, car Mai commença à ressentir les premières contractions peu de temps après, et ils filèrent à la maternité.

"Tu les as raté de peu, annonça Sérénity à son mari, immensément soulagée de ne pas avoir dû rester seule avec les sept enfants plus de quelques minutes. Mai va accoucher !

-Vraiment ? C'est formidable ! J'espère pour Joey que ce sera un garçon, il n'aura pas trop de deux soutiens pour échapper aux journées froufrous et fanfreluches de Mai et de ses filles, ricana-t-il."

Les enfants se montrèrent aussi épuisants qu'ils l'avaient craint. Heureusement, Livia, qui allait sur ses douze ans, était calme et responsable, et Céleste se fatiguait vite. Hiroto et le bébé de Sérénity allèrent bientôt au lit, et Tristan entreprit de raconter des histoires à ses filles et à Yume pour les occuper. Beaucoup plus tard, alors que tout le monde était couché, Sérénity reçut un coup de fil de son frère.

"Tout va bien, ici, lui annonça-t-il. Le travail vient de se terminer. Je voulais juste m'assurer que les terreurs ne vous avaient pas réduits en miettes.

-Non, tout s'est bien passé, répondit Sérénity en riant. Alors, dis-moi tout ! C'est un garçon ? Une fille ? Comment va Mai ?

-Mai va bien... Par contre, j'ai une moitié bonne, moitié embêtante nouvelle qui va avec une bonne nouvelle...

-Une... moitié embêtante, moitié bonne nouvelle ?

"Oui... La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Tristan et toi allez pouvoir garder notre chambre pendant encore deux ou trois nuits. La moitié bonne, moitié embêtante nouvelle, c'est que nous allons devoir nous serrer encore plus. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul bébé... ce sont des jumeaux."


End file.
